


Inyodo

by sabaceanbabe



Category: Riverworld
Genre: Fanvids, Festivids, Festivids 2010, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-22
Updated: 2011-08-22
Packaged: 2017-10-22 23:14:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabaceanbabe/pseuds/sabaceanbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"I am Tomoe Gozen, swordswoman of the Minamoto Clan, champion, consort, and war captain to Kiso Yoshinaka. I bow to no man." </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inyodo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [valoise](https://archiveofourown.org/users/valoise/gifts).



> Again, I had a great time making my [](http://festivids.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://festivids.livejournal.com/)**festivids** assignment and I learned new things about Vegas, so yay! I'm not fannish about Riverworld, but I did enjoy it and one of my favorite parts was Tomoe Gozen, so when I saw the assignment, I may have cheered.

_**Festivids vid: Inyodo (Riverworld)**_  
Title: Inyodo  
Song: Two Planets  
Artist: Bat For Lashes  
Fandom: Riverworld  
Beta: [](http://jebbypal.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://jebbypal.livejournal.com/)**jebbypal**  
Recipient: [](http://valoise.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://valoise.livejournal.com/)**valoise**  
Summary: _"I am Tomoe Gozen, swordswoman of the Minamoto Clan, champion, consort, and war captain to Kiso Yoshinaka. I bow to no man."_  
Download link: [right click and save as](http://c0086312.cdn.cloudfiles.rackspacecloud.com/RW%20-%20Inyodo.wmv)  
Vidder's notes: Again, I had a great time making my [](http://festivids.livejournal.com/profile)[**festivids**](http://festivids.livejournal.com/) assignment and I learned new things about Vegas, so yay! I'm not fannish about Riverworld, but I did enjoy it and one of my favorite parts was Tomoe Gozen, so when I saw the assignment, I may have cheered.

[Inyodo](http://vimeo.com/18569806) from [sabaceanbabe](http://vimeo.com/user5241913) on [Vimeo](http://vimeo.com).

Password = Tomoe

Lyrics for Two Planets (lyrics in bold are used in the video)  
 **We are all strangers in a strange land, wanderers in a vast and unknowable universe.**

**Show me moonlight  
** On the sunrise  
I’ve seen so many planets dancing  
I’ve seen too many people hiding  
Show me sunset  
And I won’t forget  
That I am one of two planets dancing  
I am one of two planets dancing  
Shallow man  
Sign your name  
On my sun  
The song of Solomon  
Died in a battleground  
The song of Solomon  
Died in love’s battleground  
I long for  
Shelter by this sailing tide  
For all your suffering by night  
Oh, warm but under bright  
And life is so much dark and light  
Day cannot exist without a night  
You are not separate from me  
I am a heart that’s full of life  
To be shared  
On this night  
Feel my hands  
Feel my life  
For the sun  
And the stars  
Are my mother and my sisters  
I know where the form is changing  
I know that the stars will follow me


End file.
